Wire conductors can be electrically connected to circuit traces on a circuit board by terminating the wire conductors in insulation displacement contacts which are mounted on the circuit board. In some applications it is desirable to solder the wire conductors directly to traces on the board. Soldered connections permit closer spacing of the wires on the board and are generally more reliable. However, in order to make soldered connections to wire conductors that are enclosed in a layer of insulation, the insulation must be stripped to expose the conductive wire core. Wire conductors used in the telecommunications industry are typically stranded wires that are surrounded by an insulation layer. A problem to be solved is how to connect these stranded wire conductors to a circuit board by soldering without having to strip the insulation from the wire conductors.